


A Certain Unlucky Loser

by MemeDevil



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeDevil/pseuds/MemeDevil
Summary: An unlucky person was reborn in the world of RailDex, but he was reborn as Kamijou Touma. Now armed with the knowledge of future events that will soon befall him. Can our reluctant hero find the courage to face this world of Science and Magic while fighting the inner demons that lead to his death?Crosspost from FanFiction.net





	1. Familiarity

Academy City is the world leader in technology and is reported to have a population of around 2.3 million, and of that number supposedly around 80% of the population are students.

The city is reported to have developed Esper abilities on the students that are ranked from Level 0 to Level 5, with 0 having little to no Esper ability and 5 being treated with the highest regard. Reports from Academy City say that under 60% of the student populace are Level 0.

But only one individual has the title of Weakest.

"God damn it!" yells the spiky haired boy as he makes a running turn around the street corner into the alleyway.

"This is so stupid! I know I'm supposed to be unlucky, but this is just ridiculous!" The boy turns his head to look behind him and sees a group of 7 men chasing behind him.

"There's that little shit!" said the larger man in front of the group as he points towards the boy. As if on cue the rest of the group appear around the corner and proceed to give chase behind the large man.

"Get back here! We just want to punch you, kid!" said one of the other men from the group.

"Oh yeah! That changes everything, let me just slow down and get my ass beat! Like that really changes anything, dumb ass!" yelled back the boy, knowingly wasting his breath.

As the boy continues to run, he thought to himself 'This is just bullshit! I was doing them a favor back there. And I didn't even get eat my steak. I really hate my life right now.'

* * *

 

We go back a few minutes before this chase begins.

"Ahh~ this is great. I'm getting this hamburger steak at such a discount, it's borderline robbery. See I can survive in this world." Said the boy to himself as sits in a restaurant booth.

The statement might seem strange without truly knowing the history of the boy called Kamijou Touma.

The truth is that the boy called Touma is actually a reincarnated soul from a different universe. A universe where this world of science and magic is nothing more than a light novel series.

'Being reborn in this universe didn't seem so bad at first, but as the main character himself! I know that my old life was terrible but give me a break! This is just the worst! I just wanted a calm, peaceful life but of course my misfortune. All the shit I had deal with back then and now, and even then the series was never finished when I died, and I wasn't caught up! I really hope I can avoid these events outright. I should have some time left.' As Touma continues to think of his misfortune.

He hears three men seeming to bother a young middle school aged girl. "Oh wow. I didn't know the pedos were out on the prowl tonight." Thought Touma to himself, but unfortunately, he said this out loud.

"The hell do you say, kid!" said the largest of the three surrounding the girl.

'You got to be shitting me! Did I really say that out loud!' thought the panicked Touma 'Fine, let's go all in on this dumb event and move on.'

He then proceeds to get up from seat and turns around to face the men. "Listen, you're all just background characters to help me get development on my character." Said Touma quite smug about himself as he with his eyes closed. "It's to help the audience with to get a feel of my personality. Besides, aren't you guys a little old to try and pick up some middle-schooler?"

The three men had a confused look on themselves. "The hell are you going to do about it!" yelled out one of the three men.

Upon opening his eyes Touma gets a look at the girl being harassed 'Hey, she's kind of cute. But I don't want to be arrested so I'll just not …. wait, is that? Who I think it is!?'

Touma had realized who the girl actually was "Oh shit! Listen guys about we just forget this ever happened before you guys get hurt. Okay?" he said while pleading.

"Before who gets hurt!?" said one of the men who had just left the bathroom with three more in tow. All of course, they were all pissed at Touma.

"Such Misfortune!" said Touma as he runs out the door of the restaurant.

"What the..! Did he really just run!?" said the largest of the seven while running out the door. The rest of the group soon followed.

"He really is an idiot." said the girl as she rose from her seat.

* * *

 

Returning to the present, as Touma continues to run though the alleyways and streets. Still trying to escape from the group of thugs after him.

'This event seems oddly familiar. Wait, what's the date?' thought Touma.

He runs towards a large metal bridge, and he looks behind him once again.

The group had disappeared 'I guess I lost them.' he thinks to himself as he catches his breath.

He then pulls out his phone to check the date, it reads July 19th.

"Oh shit! This is bad! It starts tomorrow!?" as he puts his hands on his head and looks towards the sky above and yells out "I'm fucked! I'm so fucked!"

"I already took care of them." said a female voice towards Touma.

He looks towards the direction of the voice and sees a girl with shoulder length brown hair with hairpins on the right while wearing a Tokiwadai middle school uniform.

She was known as Misaka Mikoto A.K.A The Railgun, ranked third of the seven Level 5's in the city.

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense." said Touma

"They were annoying. So, I just fried them." She said as she touches her hair while sparks flew off

"I really don't understand you. Why run away like a coward? You're the only person that I can't beat in a fight, but you say that you're a Level 0. You could have taken care of them easily." said Misaka as she stares directly at Touma.

He looked at her with annoyance and yelled "You look dumb! I keep telling you that I am a Level 0! Just listen for once! Like how many times have we gone over this?"

Misaka had a look of anger and confusion 'Did he… just call me dumb? Or…wait I look dumb?' she thought to herself. But her anger had only increased

"Huh!? I look dumb!?  **I LOOK DUMB!?**  You're so dead!" she said while her hair was giving off sparks.

'Oh shit. She's really mad.' Touma had realized the situation at hand.

"Listen, how about we go on a nice date right now? I'm still hungry and got these sweet coupons here" Touma said as he pulls out a small bag of coupons from his pocket. "You know, it will be really nice and-" but the bag catches on fire as a lightning bolt passes through it.

"How could you!" Touma cried out as the bag turns to ash.

Misaka looked satisfied with herself "That's for making fun of me. Besides, who the hell asks a girl out with a bag of coupons!?" she yelled out.

But then the thought about what had occurred had hit her 'Did he really just ask me out?' she started to lightly blush about the idea of a date.

"Damn it, BiriBiri! I was going shopping this week and there were some good coupons in there. Do you have no class!" as Touma continued to lecture at Misaka.

Soon her thoughts were cleared, and she started to shake with rage. "I thought..." she started to speak causing Touma to stop speaking. " **I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!** " yelled Misaka as sparks start giving off all over her body. She soon forms a lightning spear and throws it directly at Touma.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Touma as he holds up his right hand against the spear. The spear lands on his right hand and disappears while a sound of shattered glass is heard.

"I just don't get it. I never heard of power like yours in the database. I might level up if I win against you, don't you think?" Said Misaka as she starts getting ready for another attack.

'I could have died! I got to get out here!' thought Touma to himself.

"So, ready for another fight?" asks Misaka as sparks begin to fly off her once again.

Touma immediately turns around and runs "Well, see you next date BiriBiri!"

"Get back here you idiot!" yelled Misaka as she follows him.

The two continue to run while Misaka tries to hit Touma with her lightning bolts.

" **SUCH MISFORTUNE!** " yelled Touma towards the night sky.

This is the story of A Certain Reincarnated Loser.

 


	2. Meeting of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was arrived that Touma wanted to avoid. While fate works regardless of his actions, who exactly is the person that has become Kamijou Touma?

 

" _Ma'am, I'm afraid your son doesn't interact much with the other children," said the female teacher "he just seems so quiet. Is he this shy at home?"_

_The mother looked at the little boy playing by himself._

_She turned to teacher "I'm afraid he is. He doesn't really say much, but I think I might have an idea how to fix that"_

_The mother brings the boy to meet an 'old family friend'._

_The boy was little scared of meet this person, but he knew was going meet them regardless of how he felt.He walks hand in hand with his mother and meets an old man by the door to his house._

_"Hey, there little one. How are you doing?" said the old man. The boy hides behind his mother and stares at the old man._

_"You really are a shy one, aren't ya?" said the old man with grin._

_The old man extends his hand towards the boy waiting for him to grab it._

_"It's okay. Don't be scared." said the mother towards the boy._

_The boy hesitantly grabs the old man's hand and walks into the house._

_A month had passed since the boy and the old man had met, and the boy had changed for the better._

_"I'm not sure what you did, but it seemed to work. He seems so happy and interacts with other kids more. He evens makes jokes." Said the teacher to the mother._

_"I guess he needed a friend." Said the mother._

_The boy now frequently visits the old man and even calls him grandpa, even though their not related._

_He learned from him that in order to make friends, one must always be friendly, nice and make jokes._

_"Everyone loves someone who can make them laugh!" the old man said to the boy._

_"Nothing brings them closer, then the power of laughter."_

_The boy decided to try and make people laugh. He still does even to this day._

* * *

 

It's July 20th, a hot summer day in Academy City. It was especially hot in a certain dorm in District 7.

The dorm room of Kamijou Touma was, as he would put it, an oven. He laid in a sweat covered bed while thinking to himself as usual.

'So hot.' Lamented Touma 'Damn it, BiriBiri. Why did you have to knock out the power? This was kind of funny to read, but it's hell to live though. Everything seems funny till it happens to you." Touma thought to himself.

He proceeds get off the bed and perform his daily routine.

He starts with a small set of pushups and sit ups but gave up early due to the heat and entered the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, Touma washes his face to clean his face.

Soon Touma began to think to himself again 'Today's the day, huh? I meet Index today. Damn it, I really don't want to do this. This will change everything.'

Touma leaves the bathroom and proceeds to change into his uniform.

He reveals the condition of his body which is to say in very good physical condition.

As one could see that he has noticeable muscles that are forming, and abs that are bit more defined than one would expect.

All this due to the work outs and 'training' that Touma does. Once he had finished changing he looked at his futon with a face of uncertainty.

'I have to air it out. I mean, it's all sweaty and it will smell too if I don't do it.' Thought Touma 'But once I open that balcony door…' as Touma looks at the glass door which the sun shines through making it hard to see outside.

"I'll be fine. I'll deal with this scene as fast as possible. I just don't touch her, and she'll be fine." Said Touma out loud as he grabbed his futon and opens the door.

He is greeted by the sight of a young girl that looked 14 years old dressed as nun in white. She had hair that was blue tinted silver and green eyes. Yet she found her hanging on the balcony railing of Kamijou Touma.

He looked at this nun with the eyes of a gazelle on the lookout for a lion. The balcony was filled with sounds of rumbling, but to Touma it was a lion's roar.

His eyes were filled with fear, and the nun speaks simply "I'm hungry."

Touma closes the door on the nun while stepping on an expired yakisoba bread.

"Yeah, I changed my mind. Screw that." Said Touma as he wipes his brow, acting like he had just defused a bomb.

But then a knock on the glass door made him jump.

"Please feed me I'm really hungry. Bless me with hospitality, kind sir." said the small nun by the glass door.

"So, it begins." Lamented Touma

* * *

 

Eventually, Touma allowed the small nun inside and gave her some 'food'.

"This bread and salad are delicious! Thank you so much!" said the nun as she continued to eat.

Touma only looked at her with curiosity 'I wonder how her stomach will handle all this expired food.'

The nun had finally finished eating when Touma asked her how she ended up on his balcony.

'I already know the answer. But I need to make sure that nothing has drastically changed from what i know. Besides, I might as well go through the motions of this event.' thought Touma to himself.

The nun introduces herself as Index Librorum Prohibitorum and proceeded to explain about the existence of magic and the magicians that are after her.

But Touma kept the same bored look on his face throughout her explanation, as he already knew all this information.

'Her explanation seems similar from what I can remember. But how do I proceed with this scenario? Kanzaki and Stiyl will continue to chase her and erase her memory, if I don't interfere. I really need to think about this car-' Touma's thoughts were interrupted when Index stared shaking him.

"Are you even listening to me!?" yelled Index as she shook Touma.

"Knock it off!" Touma then proceeds to grab Index's wrists in order make her stop.

But his right hand had grabbed her wrist on top of her robe, a fact that Touma had not realized until it was too late.

Index's robes come apart in a flash, while the sound of shattering glass resonated in the room.

"You're kidding me, right!?" yelled out Touma with pure shock in his voice.

Index begins to blush a deep red and clearly shows anger in her voice as she growls and opens her mouth to show off her fangs.

Touma sighs deeply and looks away from Index while saying softly "Such Misfortune." He was then bitten by Index, as expected.

Index had repaired her robe using safety pins, as Touma explained the power of his right hand.

The two prepare to leave the dorm room, but Touma had accidentally dropped his phone and proceeded to step on it.

Touma then sighs out loud and said, "Of course this would happen to me." He checks to see if the phone still worked, and he was greeted with nothing but a black screen.

Index then explained that his power might cancel even a god's blessing, thus causing his bad luck. Touma, of course, already knew this fact.

"Maybe that's why your eyes hold such sadness." said Index with worried look on her face.

This statement had surprised Touma. 'Why would she say that?' he thought.

"What are you talking about? I'm clearly fine and happy with my life, I'm often called a happy-go-lucky person." said Touma trying to convince Index.

Index didn't believe this statement as indicated by her face as she opened door, Touma opted to just ignore it.

The two separate in front of Touma's dorm room, just as Index was going to leave. Touma told her to come back if she need help, even if he didn't want her to come back.

"Will you be willing to go down to the depths of hell with me?" Index told Touma with a sad look on her face as she walked away.

Touma looked down at his feet and said with a whisper "Damn it."

* * *

 

A few hours had passed since Touma met Index. But Touma couldn't take his mind off her.

'I have sad eyes huh?' Touma thought to himself as he stares out the window of his classroom.

"Sensei! Kami-yan is staring at girls as they work out outside!" yelled out Tsuchimikado Motoharu. Touma's classmate, neighbor, and friend rolled into one.

Although Touma wanted to punch the 'sunglasses wearing bastard' that he called friend.

"So lucky!" yelled Aogami Pierce. Another one of Touma's classmate and friend.

"What!? Damn it, Tsuchimikado! I'm just looking out the window." sneered Touma at him.

The three boys formed the delta force, and this was the norm for the three.

"Oh, then that means Komoe-sensei's lesson was too boring for you, nyah~" said Tsuchimikado knowingly teasing Touma.

"How dare you ignore Komoe-sensei!?" yelled Aogami as he lifts off from his desk.

"What the hell are you guys talking about-" yelled Touma but was interrupted with sounds of crying from the teacher herself.

Tsukuyomi Komoe was a strange person, as she looked like an elementary schooler but was still considered a teacher.

The classroom was soon filled with animosity towards the one that made her cry.

"Come on, guys. Let's just calm down." pleaded Touma to deaf ears.

"Wait stop! I'm sorry! Please!" cried out Touma as he receives his punishment.

* * *

 

The sun was beginning to set, and the day slowly begins to wind down.

"Damn it. I had to stay even longer just because I made Komoe-sensei cry. It wasn't even my fault!" said Touma to himself.

Even though Touma was reincarnated and has more knowledge than an average high schooler would have, he still had to take remedial classes due to being a very weak Esper.

Just as Touma gave out a big sigh over his misfortune, when suddenly "I found you!" cried out a familiar voice.

Touma turned towards the source of the sound, only to see Misaka Mikoto once again.

"Yo BiriBiri, have you come to destroy more coupons and deprive more houses of AC?" said Touma casually.

"Wha…No! We're having another match right here, right now!" yelled Misaka as she pointed at Touma.

"Nah I'm good." said Touma as he turns around to walk away. "I would rather not have our next date be another fight. Well, see ya around BiriBiri."

" **STOP CALLING ME THAT!"** screamed out Misaka as sparks started flying.

The bystanders that were around had started to stare at the two that were making a scene, when some of the electronics in the area started to short circuit.

Soon one of the cleaning robots began to short out as well, and soon an alarm started to go off.

Touma seeing the bad situation that was unfolding before him, began to make his escape.

"Wait! Get back here!" cried Misaka as she pursues Touma

"This is all your fault! Why does this have to happen to me!?" yelled Touma as he continues to run.

The two had eventually stopped running at a nearby park.

As the pair catch their breath, Touma begins to laugh.

Misaka looked at him with confusion "What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's just..." Touma tries to speak while he calms down from laughing "this is so stupid. Like, honestly. This would only happen to me."

Misaka was unsure how to respond to that statement.

"But thanks." said Touma once the laughter subsided "that really cheered me up. First, that nun said something that really threw me off today and then what happened at school earlier. But at least you made up for it." said the Touma as he gently smiled towards Misaka.

She starts to lightly blush and averts her eyes from his. "Well, you're welcome. I guess.." she says while trailing off by the end.

"Well, I guess I'll just go home then." said Touma as slowly turns around and slings his bag by his shoulder.

But Touma stops in his tracks and turns his head towards Misaka. "Wait, what do you think of me?" asked Touma.

"Hah!?" yelled Misaka as she expresses her shock as she begins to blush.

'This idiot! Why is he asking me something like that!? I guess he's okay, but I barely know him! That and he keeps calling our run-ins, dates.' thought Misaka to herself.

Touma begins to grin a bit 'Wow. She's super easy to tease. I didn't mean it like that, but her reactions are the best.' Touma thought to himself.

"I guess I meant how you would describe me?" Touma had clarified his earlier question to Misaka.

Once she realized what the question really meant she straightened herself up and puts away any embarrassing thoughts.

Misaka puts her finger to her chin as she thinks on how to reply.

"I guess I would say that you're a happy-go-lucky person" said Misaka.

Touma was expect that answer, he didn't realize it at the time, but he wanted a different answer.

"but you're also a kind idiot who goes out of his way to help people, and yet I can't help but feel like you're hiding something." continued Misaka as she finishes her description of Touma.

It was that last statement that reminded Touma of what Index said earlier in the day.

"Damn it." he whispered to himself.

"Hmm, interesting. I guess you know me pretty well, huh BiriBiri?" Touma said with smug face hoping to change the subject.

Misaka began to feel embarrassed and averted her eyes from his eyes once again.

"Well thanks anyway, sorry for the strange question. I guess I'll see you around." said Touma as he begins to walk away.

Misaka notices that he was leaving and stretches out her arm as if to stop him, but she stops herself once she realized he was too far. 'I really don't understand that idiot. Why did he ask such a weird question, and didn't he mention something about a nun? That and after I answered he left immediately. Maybe he needs someone to talk to.' thought Misaka as she watches Touma disappear in the distance.

* * *

 

The sun was setting, and night would soon come as Touma had finally arrived at his dorm building.

Touma looked at the building and hoped that Index wouldn't be there at his door.

He stepped off the elevator and turned the corner to see three cleaning robots surrounding a white object by Touma's door.

"Of course, Such Misfortune." said Touma as he walked towards the white object.

Once he had gotten closer he saw that the object was Index bleeding out on the floor.

Touma had crouched down to get a closer look at her and was welcomed by the strong smell of blood.

He hadn't seen this much blood before, Touma felt like he had to escape.

Soon footsteps could be heard from behind him, Touma turns around to see a man with red hair, piercings on his ear, and a bar code on his face while wearing all black walking towards him.

"Let me guess you're a magician, right?" said Touma as he sports a nervous grin.

 

 


	3. The Reluctant hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Touma has arrived. Will he run or fight? The memories of the past still haunt him, even now. But maybe they will him the strength to do what is needed.

" _Grandpa! Look at this! It looks so cool!" yelled the boy as he pointed towards the TV._

_The old man had looked up from the book he was reading and looked at the screen. It showed a man in costume fighting what seemed to be thieves._

_The old man chuckles to himself "Of course you'd like watching superheroes, what boy wouldn't!" said the old man._

_The boy loved watching superheroes on the TV. He wished to be like them cause he sought to make others happy._

_"People love a hero because they help everyone. They also save the day from bad guys." said the old man with a grin._

_"Then, that makes you a hero grandpa. You always help people." The boy said with an innocent smile._

_The old man had a gentle smile on his face and patted the boy on the head "Thank you. But that means you're a hero too. After all you're always helping me and your mom." Said the old man._

_The boy has truly happy when he was the old man. He truly felt like he could do anything.He just wanted to be a hero and make the bad things go away, just like him._

_The boy had a kind heart and honestly thought that maybe he can be just like the old man. The old man had always given to his local community and was well liked by everyone._

_The boy didn't realize until he was older, but the old man and the boy had saved each other._

_Eventually these happy times would end, and the boy would later seek for a hero who would never appear._

* * *

 

This was an encounter that Touma wanted to avoid. There he was standing across the man dressed in black.

Touma wanted to escape from this situation by any means.

"She came back for her headdress." Said the man in black.

Touma glanced at Index and noticed that her headdress was missing. 'Of course, I knew forgot something.' Thought Touma to himself.

"I wonder where she left it?" said the man in black as he tried to get a reaction from Touma.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Touma. The man in black pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke it.

He went on to explain the 103,000 grimoires in Index's photographic memories, and how he and his partner have come to reclaim her.

Touma, of course already knew this information but he didn't want others to know about this nor was he sure about any changes from that knowledge.

"In that case, why injure her?" asked Touma.

"We didn't mean to actually hurt her. Her robes were infused with magic to prevent this from happening, but somehow, they lost their magic. We never meant for this to happen. We just wanted to scare her." said the man in black.

Touma wanted to leave Index with them instead, but he had this feeling in his stomach that this was the wrong choice.

Touma clenched his fist and made his choice. "Fine, just take her! Make sure she gets fixed up." Said Touma as he begins to walk past the man in black.

The man turned around and was in disbelief, he thought for sure that the boy would fight him to protect Index. This made his job easier, but to see Index in this state and not even attempt to help her made him resent Touma.

"Coward." Whispered the man as Touma walked away, but Touma was still within earshot.

'Yeah, I'm coward. I must live with that. I did take the easy way out after all. I don't care what you think.' Thought Touma as he reached the elevator.

Touma couldn't shake this feeling he had. 'She'll be fine. After all, I'm the one who gets the shit end of this deal even if I do save her.' thought Touma.

But he stayed in front of the elevator and hadn't moved an inch. He continued to argue with himself about saving Index or not.

Then Touma remembered Misaka's words  _'But you're also a kind idiot who goes out of his way to help people.'_   and it made him feel worse about himself.

He then recalled someone he hadn't thought about in a long time. "What do I do, Grandpa?" said Touma out loud, but in his heart, he knew the answer.

Touma didn't want to suffer like he did in his past life, but to actively seek an even worse suffering himself just to save one girl. He only wanted that calm, peaceful life that he always desired, just like when he was with that kind old man.

"God damn it!" yelled Touma as he punched the elevator door.

"Why me? Just why is it always me?" Touma quietly said as he began to cry.

"It's always me. No one saved me from that shitty life of mine. I hated everyone and couldn't handle it."

 _'Maybe that's why your eyes hold such sadness?'_   as Touma recalled the statement that bothered him the most, and he finally realized the reason why.

"This is so stupid." said Touma "I know why it bothered me. She had the same look as me from back in the day."

He recalled days that hurt to continue forward while being forced to think for others. He held on to his ideal to keep everyone happy and at the cost of his own happiness.

"Even after all this time, I still can't get over my past. I guess that's why their called inner demons." Said Touma as he recalled his old life.

But Touma recalled the old man once again and how he lived his life. Touma wanted to be like him, when he helped others the old man seemed happy.

Touma hoped for the same when he helped others but found only suffering instead. Touma wiped the tears from his face and began to go back towards Index.

'I'll save you. I'm only one who can. No one helped me, but I won't let you suffer anymore. I'll give you the life I wanted back then.' thought Touma as he hurried

' _Will you go down the depths of hell with me?_ ' Touma recalled of Index's last words before she left.

"Yeah, let's go all the way to hell and I'll be the one to drag you out." said Touma.

* * *

 

Touma arrived in front of the man as he crouches over Index.

"You know, I think I'm supposed call the police over something like this." said Touma in cocky attitude.

The man turns around with look of surprise, "I thought you said we could take her." said the man as he gets up.

"I changed my mind." said Touma.

The man begins to laugh and once he calmed down, he gives Touma a glare.

"This is your last chance. Leave and forget this ever happened. You'll be better off without her in your life." said the man.

Touma chuckled at what was being said to him "I really don't care." said Touma with a determined look on his face.

The man was surprised by Touma once again.

"Very well, my name is Stiyl Magnus" said Stiyl as he finally introduces himself "and my magician name is Fortis931. Do you know what that means?"

"I really don't care what you call yourself at night. I'm just going to kick your ass and move on with my life." said Touma as he takes a fighting stance.

"It means that I have to kill you." said Stiyl as he shows anger on his face.

He then throws his cigarette away "Flames." said Stiyl as huge flames are summoned from the cigarette and move towards his hand.

'Well, here we go. The first of many fights it seems. I'm really scared, but I can't back down now.' thought Touma as he realizes the path he's headed towards.

"To the giant, a gift of pain!" yelled out Stiyl as he waves the flame whip he formed and blasts it towards Touma.

The hallway soon begins to get covered in flames and the blast hits Touma.

"Hmm, maybe I overdid it. Oh, well. At his level, he could never beat me." said Stiyl as he turns towards Index.

"You must be real fun at parties." said Touma.

Stiyl quickly turns around and sees Touma unscathed.

"Impossible" he whispers.

"Although, you might want to turn down how big it gets. Today was already hot enough by my standards." said Touma as he emerges from the smoke and begins to walk towards Stiyl.

"Just shut up, will ya!" screamed Stiyl as he throws another flame blast at Touma.

Touma then blocks the blast with his right hand, causing the flames to shatter like glass.

Stiyl couldn't believe his eyes, but he didn't have time to process as Touma begins to rush at him.

"Come to me, Innocentius!" yelled out Stiyl.

Soon following that, flames begin surrounding Stiyl and a fire monster begins to form.

'What! I thought he had to do his dumb chant to summon him!' thought Touma as he stops his rush towards Stiyl.

The heat from the monster was so intense it seems to have melted the door handle and sign to Touma's room.

"This is the Witch Hunter King, Innocentius. It means Certain Death." explained Stiyl very proudly.

"Nice, can you make me a lion next time? Actually, how about a dragon?" said Touma jokingly.

"Do you ever shut that mouth of yours!" yelled Stiyl as he commands Innocentius to attack Touma.

"I'm told my joke are my only redeeming features." said Touma as he runs away from Innocentius.

"Don't you dare run away again!" yelled out Stiyl as he lifts his two arms and starts to chant "Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust! Squeamish Blood Rood!"

Stiyl sends two flame blast towards Touma as he runs away.

'Oh, this is bad!' thought Touma as he sees the blast coming for him along with Innocentius.

Touma soon sees the stairs and decides to make a jump towards them.

The blast just misses him just as he jumps and proceeds to cause an explosion in the hallway.

The blast caused a large fire and smoke starts to rise and becomes very visible from afar.

'This is harder than I expected. At least that blast bought me some time.' thought Touma as he catches his breath.

He proceeds to go down the stairs a few floors and sees one of the hallways covered in notes with symbols on them.

"The runes are here, huh? I forgot he used ink and paper in the beginning. I'll just use the sprinklers to get rid them. Now where is it that thing?" said Touma as he finished inspecting the runes.

As he proceeds to look for the fire alarm, Touma realized how he's been acting since he chose to save Index.

'I feel like a huge weight off my shoulders has been taken off. I feel good, despite the current situation. But still why am I saying all these weird one liners? I guess I need to calm myself down, since I'm facing death and I still have that habit of smiling when nervous.'

Soon, Touma's search was interrupted by the roar of Innocentius.

"Damn it." said Touma as he turns to Innocentius coming towards him.

Touma then sees a railing and start to recall the way out of this scenario.

"You've got to be kidding me." sighed Touma.

He looks towards Innocentius rushing towards him and then at the railing once again.

"God damn it!" yelled Touma as he jumps off the railing and starts to regret his decision. He lands on the roof of the bicycle parking and rolls off it.

As Touma lands on the ground, the roars of Innocentius could be heard as it tries to reach for Touma from the 4th floor.

"Man, that's loud." said Touma as he gets off the ground.

He looks towards Innocentius and realizes the jump he just made.

'How in the hell did I make that jump, and not injure myself so badly?' thought Touma but quickly pushed that thought aside.

He looks towards the horizon and smiles. "Last chance huh?" said Touma to himself "I can't go back now. Besides who knows what would happen if I don't save her."

Touma begins to run back towards the entrance of the dormitory. As he enters, he sees the fire alarm switch and pulls it.

The ringing reverberates throughout the dormitory and soon the sprinklers turn on. Touma enters the elevator and goes back to 7th floor.

The doors open, and he walks out to see Stiyl in the hallway in front of Index.

"Sorry but I have to put brakes on your little fire show. I hope I can hire you again for my little cousin's birthday." said Touma as he slowly walks towards Stiyl.

"What happened to Innocentius?" asks Stiyl.

"That's the least of your worries right now." said Touma with a cocky smile on his face.

"You really think this water show will stop it!? Innocentius is 3000-Celsius degree (or 5432 Fahrenheit) flames." explained Stiyl.

Touma sighed in disappointment "Dumbass, it's for all those notes you left. You really shouldn't cheap out on the ink, you know" said Touma.

Soon Innocentius appears behind Touma, and Stiyl begins to laugh. "Do you really expect me to believe-!" Stiyl was interrupted by sounds of Innocentius' roars of pain and sudden disappearance.

"But, the runes…Innocentius…. Innocentius!" yelled Stiyl out of desperation for help.

"Remember what I said earlier, about kicking your ass?" said Touma as he takes a stance.

Stiyl was in disbelief, 'Why would the boy run away earlier? When he could easily defeat me? Just who is he?' thought Stiyl.

Touma rushes at Stiyl and punches him with all his might. Stiyl flew back by the force of the hit and lands hard on the ground.

Touma takes in a deep breath and walks towards Index, "Sorry for the wait." he said as he picks up Index.

Soon, the sounds of sirens are heard from the distance "And that's our cue to leave." said Touma.

* * *

 

As night begins, Touma had snuck past the Anti-Skill and Judgement officers who arrived to put out the flames.

He continued to run until he saw a bench and sits Index on it.

Touma catches his breath and begins to check on Index's condition.

"The blood's slowed down for now but I guess we still need-" Touma stopped speaking when he saw Index open her eyes.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" asked Touma.

"I'm not sure, I feel weak." said Index weakly.

"Just to be sure, you do have some healing spells in that head of yours, right?" asks Touma while pointing at Index's head.

Index gives a weak smile "I do but you can't use them." said Index.

"I know that, but I think I know someone who can." replied Touma with a smile.

"But Esper's can't use magic." said Index with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry. This person isn't an Esper, so we should be fine." replied Touma with a smile.

Index gives another weak smile towards Touma "Can I ask for your name?" asked Index weakly.

Touma had realized he never told Index his name since he wasn't expecting to see her again.

"It's Kamijou Touma." said Touma as he gets Index on his back once again. He lifts her up and begins to make his way towards a pay phone.

"Thank you Touma." says Index softly as she closes her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Just hang on for just a little while longer." says Touma.

* * *

 

Touma finally arrived at his destination. "I can't believe Aogami was right about her address. That's pretty scary." said as he calls the stairs.

Touma starts knocking on the door loudly "Come on! Open the door Komoe-sensei!" yelled Touma as he continues to knock on the door.

The door opens slightly "Hello? Wha..Kamijou-chan are you doing here!?" said Komoe as Touma forces the door open and walks in.

"Sorry for just coming like this, but I need your help." said Touma as he takes in the view of the mess that is Komoe's apartment.

Komoe quickly closes the door and starts cleaning.

"You don't mind women who smoke, right?" she said while giving a smile in her pink rabbit onesie.

She changes her expression when Touma lays Index on the ground revealing the blood on her back.

"What happened to her?" said Komoe worryingly.

Soon Index begins to glow white, "Warning, Chapter 2 Verse 6. Due to having a certain amount of life force amount drained due loss of blood, mandatory awakening of John's Pen has been invoked. If current status holds then converting from international standard time, as displayed on Big Ben, roughly fifteen minutes I will perish." said Index in a monotone voice.

"Sensei, please listen to her and follow her instructions carefully. I'll go and call an ambulance." said Touma as he gets up and walks out the door.

"But there's a phone here." said Komoe just Touma walked out.

Touma runs a good distance from the apartment building.

"This should be good enough, I think. I can't believe it. I actually got through that Stiyl event and pretty easily too. Maybe I can do this main character stuff, after all. Only problem is the future events, I guess I have to get ready for them." said Touma to himself.

Touma begins to smile to himself and continues to walk.

"First things first, I need a place to stay. Maybe Aogami can help me out, and I'm hungry. Man, being a hero is hard." said Touma satisfied himself.

 


	4. Early Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Index, Touma meets unexpected person. This meeting is quite earlier than he expected, but fate brought the two together. An unexpected friendship begins!

_The boy didn't have many people that he would consider friend. As a child, he felt that anyone who wanted to play with him was a friend._

_Not many of the other kids would play with him or liked the same games that he did._

_The boy wanted to play with his new born baby brother, but obviously can't._ _In his heart, he felt ignored due to his mother and step-father focusing on his brother._

_He understood why they would focus on him, yet he felt alone. But he kept it to himself cause he had to be the strong older brother, or at least that's what he told himself._

_The old man couldn't always play with himself due to his age. The boy yearned for someone that he could consider a friend._

_Over the years these feelings had changed to where he wanted people to which he could call family._

_Eventually as he got older, he had found them or at least he thought so. But the feeling was one sided, he had confided in them and was tossed aside. He was forgotten and returned to where he began._

_Alone with pain in his heart and scars on his mind._

* * *

The date was July 21st in Academy City. It was the following morning after the incident with Stiyl.

Touma was on his way to Komoe's apartment to check on her and Index.

As Touma tries to wake up, he sees the convenience store that he frequents.

'Maybe some coffee will wake me up.' thought Touma as he rubbed his right eye while walking towards the store.

He walks in the store and proceeds towards the back of the store where his favorite drink was.

However, the store was out of a certain black coffee drink.

"Again?" said Touma to himself. "That's the second time this week! Who the hell has the money and balls to buy all these drinks!" yelled Touma to himself.

"Wow! You just keep buying these coffee cans. You must really like them!" said the cashier in the front.

Touma had heard this statement and proceeded to make his way towards the front of the store.

'This asshole can't take them all. At least give me one.' thought Touma.

"No shit. Just ring me up." said the foul-mouthed customer.

"Now just hold on for one minute-" said Touma but stopped himself once he saw the person buying the drinks.

The white hair boy turns around and look at Touma with his red eyes.

'Such Misfortune. Out of all people, it just had to be him.' thought Touma.

The person in front of Touma was none other than the first ranked Esper in Academy City known as Accelerator.

"You got something to say?" said Accelerator with clear annoyance.

Touma was still in disbelief, but soon gathered his thoughts. 'I'll just act normally and leave.'

He thought to himself but once he saw the coffee on the counter. 'Fuck it, I really need that drink.'

Touma quickly went back to his original plan. "Yeah, I got something to say." said Touma.

Accelerator just sighed and looked Touma with disinterest. 'Just another idiot trying to fight me.' thought Accelerator.

"Why in the hell are you buying so many!?" yelled Touma as he pointed at the coffee cans still being scanned by the cashier.

"Hah?" said Accelerator out loud without meaning to. He was taken aback by what Touma had said.

"You heard me! Come on man just give me one, please!" said Touma while begging.

Accelerator puts his hand on his face due the sheer stupidity of the situation. "Tch. Fine, I'll give you one." said Accelerator as he pays the cashier.

* * *

The two were standing in front of the convenience store as Accelerator tosses a can at Touma. "Here." he said just as he threw the can.

Touma barely manages to catch it. "Thanks. I really needed this." said Touma as he smiles while scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever." said Accelerator as he cracks open a can and starts to drink. Touma soon does the same.

The two just stand in silence by the store while drinking for a few minutes, as they enjoy their coffee.

"No seriously, why would you buy so many?" asked Touma breaking the silence.

"I buy them in bulk, so I don't have keep running to the fucking store. Happy now?" answered Accelerator begrudgingly.

"I guess that makes sense. But that's still a lot of money." said Touma as he sips his coffee. "Where do you even get that money?"

"I get money from the city and from these researchers I work with. I barely use it, so it's all saved up." explained Accelerator.

"Lucky. I'm just some poor unlucky guy who relies coupons to save money." said Touma.

"Lucky, huh?" said Accelerator while looking at his coffee can. His mind wanders towards the experiments that he's a part of. All the deaths that he's caused and wondering when will it end.

"You're a nicer person than I thought?" said Touma. Accelerator quickly snapped back to reality and looks at Touma with confusion. "I didn't think you'd actually give me a drink. I was expecting you to just ignore me. Instead you gave me a drink. So, thanks." said Touma with a smile.

"Tch, believe what you want." said Accelerator with clear disdain in his voice.

Accelerator was confused by Touma's actions 'One moment he acts like an idiot, and the next he acts like he knows me or something.' thought Accelerator to himself 'He wants something. I bet he'll think I'll lower my guard around him, if he acts all buddy-buddy with me. I guess I'll keep my reflection on then.'

"My name is Kamijou Touma by the way. What about you?" asked Touma as he finishes his coffee.

'This guy is really playing dumb with me, isn't he? Fine, I'll play along.' thought Accelerator. "Just call me Accelerator." he said as he also finishes his coffee.

"You know that's not an actual name, right?" said Touma with a deadpan look.

"I don't need a name." said Accelerator as he crushes his can.

"So, on your ID or passport it just says 'Accelerator' on it. That's sounds so stupid." said Touma as he begins to laugh to himself.

Accelerator begins to get annoyed by this action. "Whatever." he said as he threw the can into the recycling bin.

"I guess I'll give you a name then." said Touma as he also throws away his can.

"Hah?" said Accelerator showing clear confusion on his face.

"I know how about Ichiban?" said Touma with excitement on his face. "After all, you are the number one ranked in Academy City, right?"

"So, you did know?" said Accelerator as he glared at Touma.

"Of course, I knew! No one else has white hair like you!" yelled Touma. "Don't worry. I'm not going to fight you or anything. I would rather not exert himself. Besides you remind me of myself from back in the day."

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Accelerator.

"You want to be left alone right?" said Touma as he looks towards the distance.

Accelerator was in shock 'I…want to be ….left alone? What?' he thought to himself. Accelerator starts to clench his teeth and show anger on his face. "Where the fuck did you get that idea, huh!? You don't know jack shit about me!" yelled Accelerator.

"I guess you're right. I don't really know you like that, but let's just say that no one should be alone." said Touma as he reminisces on the past.

'What is with him? This guy is really starting to pissing me off.' thought Accelerator.

"Anyway, I should be going. I guess I'll see you around Ichiban." said Touma as he walks past Accelerator and pats his shoulder.

The faint sound of scattering glass is heard, and yet Accelerator just stands in shock. He turns around towards Touma and watches him walk away.

'How… did he get past my reflection? Just who the hell is that guy?' thought Accelerator. He takes a step following Touma, and then his phone goes off. Accelerator takes his phone from his pocket and looks at the message he received.

"Tch, another test huh?" said Accelerator with annoyance. He looks towards the direction Touma went and sees that he's gone. "Damn it." whispers Accelerator to himself.

* * *

Touma had arrived at Komoe's apartment after his meeting with Accelerator. Once he arrived, he was greeted by the sight of Index resting while wearing the rabbit onesie that Komoe was wearing the night before.

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, the fact that onesie even fits you." said Touma.

"It feels kind of tight around my chest, even for me." said Index as she touches her chest.

Komoe looks at Index and begins to pout. "Y-you're making of fun, aren't you?" said Komoe. "Huh? But.." said Index.

"But what?"

"Never mind." said Index hoping to end the conversation. Touma just chuckles at the situation.

"Kamijou-chan! Just who is this girl to you and why was she so hurt yesterday!?" asked Komoe in very concerned manner.

"I guess she's a good friend and I had to help her." said Touma as he scratches his cheek.

"A good friend, huh?" said Komoe as she gets off the floor and stands up. "Okay, then. I'll believe you."

"Ehh?" said Touma as he was confused by how easy she let the topic go.

"You've changed." said Komoe with sweet smile on her face.

"I guess." said Touma as he looks away from her due to his embarrassment.

"Well, Sensei is going to the super market. My offer still stands, Kamijou-chan." said Komoe as she walks out the door.

She closes the door and takes a deep breath. "I'm happy for you, Kamijou-chan. You finally seem happy, at least you didn't seem to be faking it this time." said Komoe as she walks away from her apartment complex.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Index.

"What do you mean?" said Touma as sits down on the floor next to Index. "About that 'offer' of hers." explained Index.

"Oh, that." said Touma as he realizes what Index meant. "She was talking about some offer around the beginning of the school year where I could talk her about stuff."

"Like what?" asked Index. "You know, like my feelings or just anything really. I guess I worried her or something back in the day." said Touma as he tries to move past the topic.

"She is a really nice person." said Index as she hugs her blanket.

"All the more reason to not let her know about magic." said Touma as he pats Index's head. Index smiles sweetly at the pat she was receiving.

* * *

Index then proceeded to explain about the grimoires in her memories and the organization that Index is in. The Church of Necessary Evil, or Necessarius for short.

She also explained that with her photographic memory the church could use her to analyze magic that they might face. But the grimoires were extremely dangerous to use and the duty to learn them all rested on her shoulders.

"And you didn't mention this earlier, because?" asked Touma. "I didn't want you to hate me." said Index as covers herself with the blanket.

Touma lightly chops her head making her drop the blanket and put her hands on her head.

"Ow." said Index. "Please, just because you can remember some dusty books. That won't make me hate you." said Touma with a gentle smile. "I'll just protect you, okay? So, just leave it to me."

Index started to form tears around her eyes and she wiped them away. She was truly happy to have met Touma.

"But don't you have remedial classes?" said Index. Touma visibly shook when she mentioned school.

"You're more important than school." said Touma. "But yesterday you said I had to leave because you had classes. Was I cramping your style? Well, I'm sorry." asked Index as she crawled towards Touma.

Touma only sighed and gave no reply.

'Let's get this over with.' thought Touma as he mentally prepares for what's coming. Index begins to pout and gets ready for a bite.

* * *

After a few hours, Komoe had returned with groceries. Soon dinner was getting ready, when Touma finally realized something. 'Shit, I forgot. I might lose my memories!' thought Touma as he quickly gets up and puts on his shoes.

Both Index and Komoe are surprised by Touma's sudden actions.

"Kamijou-chan! Where are you going!? Dinner's almost ready!" yelled Komoe as Touma quickly puts on his shoes.

"Sorry, I forgot something, but I'll be back soon, i promise!" yelled Touma as he runs out the door.

He soon makes his way towards the nearest shopping district. "Talk about irony. I forgot that I'm going to lose my memories." said Touma as he catches when he arrives at the district.

"Maybe a helmet might work. I mean, as long it doesn't touch my head I should be good right?" said Touma as he thought out loud.

Soon out of the corner of his eye, Touma sees a familiar face. He soon starts run towards them and touches them on the shoulder.

"Please, help me Ichiban!" said Touma. Accelerator turns around with confusion.

'What the hell is this guy doing here!?' thought Accelerator as he looks towards an alleyway he just left from. It holds a strong smell of blood once you enter.

"You have to help me man! I need to find a helmet as soon as possible!" yelled Touma as he shakes Accelerator.

"Get the hell off me!" yelled Accelerator as he pushes Touma off him. "We're not friends! So just leave me the hell alone, or I'll kill you! Got it!" yelled Accelerator.

The bystanders around the area start to notice the two boys and begin to stare.

"Okay, just calm down Ichiban." said Touma. Accelerator puts his hand on his face "What the hell I am doing?" said Accelerator as he shakes his head.

* * *

Somehow, Touma managed to talk Accelerator into helping him look for a helmet.

'I can't believe I'm actually helping this loser. Why can't he just leave me alone?' thought Accelerator. "So why do you need a helmet for, anyway?" asked Accelerator begrudgingly.

"Let's just say I need it for something important and it's just a precaution." answered Touma as he looks for a sports store.

The duo continued to search for about a half hour and soon night arrives. The two soon sit on a bench to rest from all the walking they've done.

Accelerator checks his phone for the time "Tch, not much time left." He whispers to himself. This doesn't escape Touma's ears however.

"Do you have something to do?" asked Touma. Accelerator realized that Touma had heard him and puts his phone away.

"I got something to do soon, thankfully. So I get to leave your ass behind." said Accelerator as he closes eyes hoping Touma takes a hint and leaves.

"That's pretty mean Ichiban." said Touma as monotone as possible. "Stop calling me that!" yelled Accelerator. "Well, it's better than Accelerator!" yelled Touma back.

The two glared at each other for a few seconds when they are interrupted. "There he is!" yelled a deep voice.

The two looked in the direction of the voice and spot seven thugs. "Oh, come on!" yelled Touma as he recognized the thugs from the day before.

Accelerator sees them and just chuckles. "More idiots come for a fight, huh?" said Accelerator as he gets up from the bench. He starts walking towards the group.

"Get out of the way, you white haired freak! We don't want you! We want your spikey haired friend behind you!" yelled the leader of the group.

Accelerator was once again confused. He was so used to people coming up to him for a fight, he never considered that these guys would go after anyone else.

"Can't we just talk about this, guys?" said Touma as he puts his hands in front as if to protect himself.

Accelerator just chuckles and begins to walk away. "Fine. Go ahead, and have fun boys." said Accelerator.

"Wait! C'mon Ichiban! Don't leave me!" yelled Touma.

"I already told you. We're not friends." said Accelerator as he continues to walk away.

* * *

Accelerator had walked a good distance from Touma and the thugs.

'That will teach that loser to mess with me. Getting the snot beat out of him will straighten him out. Now time for some peace and quiet.' thought Accelerator.

He soon stopped walking when he realized his thought process. "Tch, peace and quiet huh?" said Accelerator.

His thoughts move towards the experiments he's doing. All the death and blood on his hands had weighed on his shoulders.

'This never bothered me before, so why now?' thought Accelerator.

He recalls his talk with Touma earlier in the day  _"No one should be alone."_

"Tch, that asshole acting like he knows me. What the hell does he know anyway?" said Accelerator. He recalls his time with Touma and realized that it was interesting.

He wasn't thinking about the next site for the experiments at the time or just wanting the day to be over.

"I can't believe this shit. Why do I care?" said Accelerator as he turns around and hurries back to where he left Touma.

He realized that Touma was the only person who didn't have any reason to interact with him. He didn't want to fight Accelerator or have some hidden agenda in mind.

Accelerator didn't realize it at the time, but he wanted to trust people once more. Subconsciously he felt some kind of kinship with Touma.

Accelerator arrived where he left Touma and the thugs, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry" said a weak voice not far off in the distance.

Accelerator followed the sound and was surprised at what he sees. He sees Touma looking roughed up and out of breath.

But what really surprised Accelerator was the fact that Touma looked better off compared to some of the other thugs. They were had strong bruises and blood on them. While the biggest one and the leader of the group was on his knees begging for forgiveness.

"Well, I hope you guys learned a lesson from this." said Touma as he lectured the man on the ground.

"If you're this strong, then why did you run away last time?" asked the thug.

"Isn't that obvious? I was saving you from that girl, even then it's too much work to fight. So, there you go. Now don't bother other people ever again."

Touma begins to walk away when he notices Accelerator. "Yo Ichiban! You came back for me! See, you really are nice person!" said Touma as he walks up to Accelerator.

"Just shut up. I wanted to see how badly they beat you, but I see that wasn't the case." said Accelerator. "Oh really?" said Touma with a smug look.

"Do you ever shut up?" asked Accelerator as he looked away. Touma just chuckles at how Accelerator was acting.

"So, what level are you?" asked Accelerator noticing that the thugs just have bruises.

"Oh, I'm just a Level 0." said Touma offhand as he starts walking away.

'That's not possible! Then how did he touch me?' thought Accelerator as he follows Touma away from the thugs. Accelerator decided to leave it alone for now.

"Thanks, Ichiban for coming to help me. I' mean it wasn't needed but it's the thought that counts." said Touma as he extended his hand.

Accelerator realized what the gesture meant, and he hesitantly took his hand out of his pocket. He slowly touches Touma's right hand and shakes it.

This small gesture meant something to the duo and the possible start of a friendship.

"So, are we like friends now?" asked Touma awkwardly.

"God damn it." said Accelerator as he slaps Touma hand away. "You made it weird now."

"What!? I was just asking!?" yelled Touma.

"Whatever. I got some time left before I got to leave. So, let's find your dumb helmet." said Accelerator as he pointed towards the shopping district.

Touma just shakes his head and follows suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Komoe and Index are sitting around the dinner table waiting for Touma.

"I'm so hungry. Can we just eat?" begged Index.

"Please, Kamijou-chan hurry back. Sister-chan can't hold on much longer." Said Komoe as she prayed.


	5. The Expected Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight Touma can't win has arrived. He wants to avoid a fight, but yet feelings from the past tell him otherwise.

_The boy had started to resent his brother. The boy hated how his brother would get away with things and would break his toys._

_His brother loved to play fight, much to the boy’s reluctance to ‘play’. The boy would always have some scratches or bites marks on him. Yet no one seemed to care, except for the old man. “_

_You have to stand up for yourself.” said the old man. “_

_I told my mom, but she told me to play with him anyway. I hate playing with him. I always get hurt.” said the boy with a sad look._

_The old man simply patted his head. “Well, I can’t really say anything to your mom but you’re a strong boy. I’m sure you can find a way out.” said the old man as he was still patting the boy’s head. Truly, the boy was happiest with the old man._

_Two months had passed, and nothing had changed between the boy and his family._ _The boy still thought no one cared about his situation, but at least it was summer vacation._

_This was when the boy would visit the old man the most, but soon that would change. The old man wasn’t as cheerful as he normally was._

_“Are you okay?” asked the boy meekly. The old man seemed to force a smile when he saw that the boy was concerned about him. “_

_I’m… fine.” said the old man as he looked somber. The room had an awkward mood and the two hadn’t spoken._

_The old man took a deep breath and went down on one knee. He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. “Can you make me a promise?” asked the old man sadly._

_“_ _Uh…okay.” replied the boy confusingly. “_

_Never change.” said the old man bittersweetly “Always be that boy that tries and help people. That boy who makes people smile and laugh. I believe that you’re a strong boy, and you’ve been through a lot already. Can you promise me?” “_

_I promise.” replied the boy._

_The old man simply hugged the boy and shed tears. It was the first and last time the boy had seen the old man like this._

_Three weeks had passed since the talk with the old man._

_The boy and his mother were in the hospital to visit the old man. “He just had surgery, so please don’t be too loud okay?” said the mother._

_The boy simply nodded his head. He was worried for the old man and wanted to see him as soon as possible._

_They opened the door and the boy was horrified by the sight. The sound of the heartbeat monitor reverberated in his mind and ears._

_The old man had lost what little hair he had and was bald, but he had large stitch on the left side of his head. The boy was shocked to his core._

_The old man couldn’t speak well and slurred his words to a large degree. Nothing but nonsense come out of the old man’s mouth._

_The boy was shaking in horror, while the heartbeat monitor continued in the background. Nothing but tears come out of the boy._

_The old man he knew, for all extent and purpose to the boy, was gone. The mother quickly took the boy out of the room. The boy saw the old man reached out for him before he left the room._

_“I’m so sorry.” said the mother as she hugged the boy. The damage was done and couldn’t be undone. The image was burned into the boy’s mind alongside the sound of a heartbeat monitor._

_3 days had passed since the boy saw the old man._

_The boy was quiet and would stay in his room. He would just mindlessly watch TV to make the days end._

_His mother entered the room and sat on his bed. “I have to tell you something.” said the mother with a sad look. The boy simply said nothing._

_“I’m sorry. He passed away.” said the mother as she started crying._

_The boy started to cry “Why…” said the boy softly as he cried. “He had brain cancer.” replied the mother between her cries. The mother held the boy as they cried together._

_The fact the boy’s birthday was the next day was quickly forgotten._

_The old man’s relatives had claimed his house. The toys the old man had bought for the boy were given away._

_The boy was left with nothing to remember him._

_Three days had passed since the old’s man death and the funeral was starting._

_A certain boy couldn’t bring him to go and was left with no way to find the grave._

_Two weeks had passed, and boy was entering middle school._

_The boy at the age of eleven was left with nothing and lost his smile._

_It was only the first step of the downward slope his life would take._

* * *

 

It was July 24th, another hot summer day in Academy City. It has been two days since Touma and Accelerator had met. Today, Touma had invited Accelerator to his ‘place’ in order to get out of the summer heat.

“Oh yeah, this place is temporary by the way. I’ve been staying with my teacher for the past two days.” Said Touma as the two boys walk towards Komoe’s apartment.

“What the hell happen to your dorm?” asked Accelerator.

“It caught on fire.” Said Touma as he scratches the back of his head and laughs it off.

“Wha...Don’t so casual about it.” Said Accelerator as he questioned Touma’s response.

“It’s fine. I’m already used this to kind of stuff.” Replied Touma as waves his hand.

The two had arrived at the apartment and soon entered.

“Ah, Touma! You’re back!” said Index as she jumps up and down at the sight of Touma.

“Okay, calm down Index.” Said Touma as he motions with his hands downward.

“Touma, who is this?” asked Index as she pointed at Accelerator. Accelerator slowly turned his head towards Touma with a look that says that he regretted coming along.

“He’s my new friend Index. He also has no name, so call him whatever you want.” Said Touma jokingly.

Accelerator quickly gave Touma an angry look “Just call me Accelerator!” he yelled.

“That’s not a name!” Touma yelled back.

“It’s okay, white hair. We’ll give you a name.” said Index innocently as she puts her hands together as if praying.

Accelerator just puts his hand on his face “I’m surrounded by idiots.” He said as Touma tries to hold back his laughter.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the far distance a certain magician watching them from a distance.  

“How’s Index?”  said a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail that reaches her hips.

“The same as always.” replied Stiyl as he removes his eyes from his binoculars. The pair had decided to keep an eye on Touma and Index for past four days, while gaining information.

“I searched for the identity of the boy.” said the woman as she balanced her sheathed katana against her shoulder.

“What is with his right hand? He also seems to have some knowledge on magic, as well. Just what is he?” said Stiyl as he lights a cigarette with his lighter.

“Unfortunately, I couldn’t find anything on the boy. It’s as if it’s being hidden intentionally.” said the woman.

“Well, everything is setup. We just need the boy alone and you will handle rest.” said Stiyl as he pulls out a deck of rune cards from his black cloak.

“Just don’t fall for his acting.” said Stiyl as he recalls his first meeting with Touma. “He seems to pretend to be a cowardly idiot, but that encounter revealed some aspects of him. His knowledge of magic is apparent when he talked about my runes, and he knew they were connected to Innocentius. He also says one thing, but his actions say the exact opposite. He’s a hypocrite.” Stiyl continued to smoke while deep in thought. “But at least she’s happy.” He said bittersweetly.

“I wonder how long we will take that happiness from her?” said the women with a sad look.

* * *

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” said Accelerator as he stares at his losing hand.

“I win again!” cried Index as she waves her arms in the air. The three have decided to play blackjack, due to Touma’s insistence, however Index has been winning most of the games.

“You’re not helping her cheat, are you!?” yelled Accelerator to Touma who decided to be the dealer.

“What!? Why would I help her cheat, if there’s no money involved?” replied Touma.

“Fine, then. I’ll bet all the money I have in my wallet for yours. If she wins you get all my money, and if I win I take all of yours.” said Accelerator with the clear intent to win.

“That’s a bit much, Ichiban.” said Touma “But that’s an offer I can’t refuse.”

‘All according to plan’ thought Touma ‘I taught Index, how to play yesterday. With her perfect memory, she can just count the cards. This is easy money, the best counter for my bad luck.'

Touma gives the deck to Accelerator “Here, you go then. That way you can make sure that no one is cheating.” said Touma. Accelerator takes the deck and inspects it first, he then shuffles them.

He passes the cards between Index and himself. Index checks the two cards that she has and keeps a straight face. Accelerator checks his cards as well

‘Damn, I got 15.’ He thought. “I pass.” said Index calmly.

‘Shit! Did she get a high number?’ thought Accelerator as he tries to keep a straight face.

“I’ll take a card” he said and draws a 5.

‘Yes, I got this now!’

“That’s it for me” said Accelerator as he keeps his face from showing his emotion.

The air in the room was tense as the two stared at each other.

“I got 20.” said Accelerator as he reveals his hand.

“21.” Replied Index immediately. “I win again!”

Accelerator says nothing but merely clenches his right fist with anger as his left hand reaches for his wallet. He pulls out 9000 yen and gives it to Touma.

“A deal is deal.” said Accelerator begrudgingly.

Touma gives him the money back, “Just take it back.” said Touma “Besides we’re friends, so don’t worry about something like this. Besides, I never agreed to the bet.”

“Tch, what a cliché line. Do you even hear yourself, right now?” replied Accelerator with what seemed like a small smile.

“But Touma! You said that we’ll eat with that money! I was counting the cards like you taught me!” yelled Index while angry over the loss of income towards food.

Touma was shocked by what Index had revealed and he slowly turns towards Accelerator.

“I see, that’s how you did it. Well, I guess you need me to teach you lesson, when you mess with me.” said Accelerator as he seems to exhume an aura of anger.

“It was just a joke!” yelled Touma as he tries to back away. “Here, just take my money!” he yells as he throws his wallet at Accelerator.

The wallet was simply reflected back at Touma’s face “Such Misfortune.” Said Touma as he lays on floor while putting his hands to cover his nose.

* * *

 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around Ichiban.” said Touma as Accelerator puts on his shoes and gets ready to leave.

“You’re so busy, is it a girl?” said Touma jokingly. Accelerator flinches a bit at the statement ‘He’s not far off.’ thought Accelerator.

“Oh, please. It’s just some research these scientists want me to do. I’m getting paid for it, so why want not.” replied Accelerator as checks Touma’s reaction.

“Oh, sounds really boring.” said Touma.

“By the way, what’s the story on that girl?” asked Accelerator while pointing at Index as she watches TV.

“Oh, her? Well…How do I put this?” said Touma as he puts his hand on his chin. “I helped her out and I guess I’m stuck with her.”

Accelerator was confused by his words. “What did you do mean?” he asked.

“I just fought some edgy guy trying to compensate for something. I saved her and I’m looking out for her. It’s as simple as that. As for the why, well, I guess I kind of understood her feelings and had to do something.” said Touma as he scratches his cheek.

Accelerator gives a small chuckle “Well, aren’t you a hero? I thought fighting was ‘too much effort’ for ya?” said Accelerator in a mocking tone.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Get going already.” said Touma as he tries to ignore Accelerator.

Accelerator leaves the apartment and walks down the stairs. “Tch, that guy is sharper than I thought.” said Accelerator as he thought out loud “A hero, huh? That guy is a real mystery.” he said as he walks towards the next experiment site.

* * *

 

The sun had set, and night had covered the city.

Touma and Index were on their way towards the bathhouse for some relaxation. Index had been singing and humming a catchy tune about bath time most of the way.

‘She’s gets so happy over the littlest things.’ thought Touma ‘But I guess this isn’t so bad.’

“Touma! Touma! Touma!” said Index repeatedly as if calling for his attention.

Touma snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Index “What?” he asked.

Index simply smiled “Nothing! It just seems funny to call someone’s name, for no reason whatsoever. Huh, Touma?”

Touma simply chuckles “Good grief. What I am going to do with you?” he said as he shakes his head sideways.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something.” said Index “Komoe mentioned something. The tradition of Japanese bathhouses where you drink coffee milk with one hand on your hip after you finish your bath.”

“I wouldn’t take what she said to heart, you know?” said Touma with a deadpan look on his face.

“What’s coffee milk? Is it like cappuccino?” Index asked eagerly.

“I honestly don’t know, and I highly doubt something that expensive would be in a simple bathhouse.” replied Touma.

Index simply giggled at what Touma said “I’m really glad I met you, Touma.” said Index sweetly.

Touma pats Index’s head “Don’t worry about something like that.” He said.

“But it’s true!” yelled Index. “I don’t have any memories past a year ago. I was really scared with the knowledge of magic, and the grimoires that I have memorized. Until now, I’ve just been running away until I met you. Then, you saved me from those magicians and everyday had been so much fun.”

Touma’s face soured a bit, when Index spoke about much Touma saving her meant to her. ‘I almost left you behind.’ thought Touma ‘I’m not that good of a person that you think I am. Besides, I’m getting some serious Déjà vu.’

“Touma are you upset?” asked Index “No, I’m fine.” replied Touma

“If I offended you, I’ll apologize. Touma, what’s set you off? Is it just that awkward age?” said Index as she worries.

“That’s the last thing I want to hear from you.” replied Touma as he accidentally thought out loud. “Hmm, what do you mean by that?” said Index as she turns and faces Touma with a pouting face.

Touma just looked at her, sighed, and ignored her while continuing to walk towards the bathhouse. Index soon began to puff up with anger with tears in her eyes, “Touma! I hate you!” yelled Index as she lunges at Touma and goes for the infamous bite.

* * *

 

Touma walks through the streets of the city looking around for Index after she bite him multiple times and ran off in a fit.

“I’m still getting bit regardless of I do.” said Touma as he reflects on his actions. He soon crosses the street and realizes all the noise had abruptly stopped around him.

The area itself seemed to be darker and a strange aura was shrouding it. All the people that were walking around had disappeared as well.

“I was expecting this to happen soon.” said Touma. He soon hears footsteps behinds him and turns towards the source.

“I’m sure you already know that I’ve used runes to make sure no one interferes.” said the women with the long hair with a katana on her hair.

She wore a white t-shirt that was tied around her chest, but it also emphases the size of her breasts. At the same time, she wore blue jeans that were ripped on one leg which exposed her leg while wearing brown cowboy boots.

“My name is Kanzaki Kaori. I would like to refrain from telling you my other name, if possible.” said Kanzaki.

Touma takes a deep breath and steels himself. “You’re partners with that fire guy, right? I’ve been trying to contact for my little cousin’s birthday, but no response. He’ll never get through magic school at this rate” said Touma trying to make himself relax. Kanzaki merely stares at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

“I’ll get start to the point.” She said as she ignores Touma’s extra remarks about Stiyl. “Give me the girl. It’s as simple as that, do this and we will leave you alone.”

Touma falters for a bit, when he hears the possible chance to escape from the path that he’s on.

“I refuse.” He simply said as he tries to find a way to not fight.

Kanzaki pulls out her katana and seemingly cuts the air. The shockwaves of the slice go past Touma’s face and cuts a blade from a windmill.

The blade flies away until it lands on a pedestrian bridge. Touma starts to nervously laugh at what he just saw.

“I’m surprised you can laugh at something like this.” said Kanzaki as she sheathes her katana. “I would like to get her back before I give out my magic name.”

“I would rather avoid a fight as well, but I can’t give her back.” said Touma as he tries to hold back his fear.

“I see, but I will still ask many times as it takes.” said Kanzaki as she puts her hand her katana. Her hand and sheathed katana vibrate very quickly where it would almost appear invisible. The action cause shockwaves that once again goes past Touma.

“My attack, Nanasen, is on a level where you will die seven times instantly. I would go as far as to call it certain death.” said Kanzaki as she seems to prepare for another attack.

Touma once again begins to nervously laugh once again, ‘Shit, this is bad. I didn’t see anything, and my laughter is only making things worse.’ he thought.

“I’ve gotten reports from Stiyl. Your right hand negates magic, am I correct? But it won’t work if you can’t touch it.” said Kanzaki.

‘Damn it, you and your stupid wire bullshit. I just need to convince her I can save Index from memory loss.’

“Listen, I will save Index. Just give me a chance, okay? Just help me save her.” said Touma as he pleads. Kanzaki stiffens at Touma’s words, but quickly shakes it off.

“What makes you think we want her saved?” she said coldly.

Touma simply chuckles “You could’ve easily just killed me. Someone with your strength could do in a snap, but you didn’t. You said it yourself, you would rather avoid a fight. That means you’re a decent person, and someone like you would want to save Index from the magic world and give her happiness.”

Kanzaki once again stiffens at Touma’s words. “How conceited of you. You truly think you can do what we couldn’t for years?” she said with anger in her voice. “You don’t know anything about her. You’re just some boy who’s in over his head. You think beating one magician makes you an expert in magic? You know nothing!”

Kanzaki explains that Index has to lose her memory every year or she will die. This is the result of Necessarius making Index learn all 103,000 grimoires, her mind will not any more memories after a year. Kanzaki and Stiyl have accepted their roles from beloved friends to having her believe they are enemies. As Kanzaki give her explanation, Touma’s anger only increases.

“You guys are real idiots, you know that?” said Touma to both his and Kanzaki’s surprise. “You honestly believe that memory shit!? The human brain doesn’t work like that! You just believed the situation and accepted it! You tried over and over and over to save her and tried to make the best of that situation. But the result was all the same wasn’t it? So, you guys gave up, but I understand. I truly mean that, but I can save her believe me.” Half way through Touma had forgotten who he was speaking to. Instead he felt as if he was speaking to his past self.

Touma’s speech had left an impact on Kanzaki. She wasn’t sure it why, but she wanted to believe the boy. But she didn’t want to have her hopes dashed yet again.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t risk it.” said Kanzaki.

Touma clenches his right fist “Fine, I’ll show you.” said Touma as he assumes a fighting stance. He has right fist by his chin and his left pointed at his knee. His left foot was forward, and his right foot was back. This was the stance that Touma was used to. ‘I can’t believe I’m going to say the line.’

“I’ll break that illusion of yours and show you a future where the three of you are smiling side by side, you god damn idiot!” said Touma with conviction in his voice.

Touma quickly rushes at Kanzaki at full speed. “Nanasen!” yells Kanzaki and soon the vibrations begin causing shockwaves.

Touma quickly uses his forearms to guard his face and soon the shockwaves hit him. The force pushes him back while cutting his forearms, and Touma quickly recovers.

‘That shockwave pushed me farther then I thought. This is a fight I can’t win, but I just need one hit that’s all. I have to bet on the fact that she won’t kill me. That could give me a chance.’ thought Touma as he pants. He quickly catches his breathes and sports a grin on his face while charging towards Kanzaki once more.

“It’s useless. You can’t win, boy. Nanasen!” said Kanzaki and once again the shockwave pushes Touma back. It causes even more damage to his forearms and soon blood starts to trickle down his forearms, yet Touma keeps his guard up.

“I already know that isn’t magic you’re using. It’s wires, isn’t it.” said Touma.

“I see. You realized pretty quickly, and I was wondering why you blocked it immediately instead of trying to use your right hand.” replied Kanzaki.

Kanzaki looked at Touma and saw how determined his eyes were. ‘This boy, just who are you? I can see why Stiyl was confused by him.’ she thought, but quickly focused on the fight as Touma begins his next charge.

“Nanasen!” She said once again. The wires vibrate yet again, but Touma quickly got on ground with his stomach on the pavement.

The wires proceed to cut up his body while focused mostly his back. He was only pushed back a few inches, and he considered this to be progress. Touma quickly rises back up despite the pain while still covered in blood.

‘This boy…does he not regard his own safety?’ thought Kanzaki.

Touma continues his charge and he gets close but is met with a blow to the stomach from Kanzaki’s sheathed katana. Touma grips the sheath with his right hand and doesn’t step back despite the pain. Kanzaki quickly lifts the sheath in to the air causing Touma to balance on it.

“Just give up, already! This is a fight you can’t win!” yells Kanzaki as she continues to balance Touma.

“I know… but …I need to…try.” said Touma as he fights the pain. Kanzaki pushes up and Touma’s face sours.

She continues this process until Touma pushes himself off. The action surprised her as she in the middle of pushing up.

Touma gets hit on the chin as result, but he as falls he makes a fist and goes for Kanzaki’s face. She quickly uses the sheathe to push him away.

His fist just scrapes her cheek as Touma lands face first in the pavement. As Kanzaki catches her breath, she notices that Touma hasn’t moved an inch.

‘He really doesn’t give up, does he? But I guess that’s not a bad thing.’ Kanzaki thought to herself as she reflects on Touma’s actions. He still hadn’t moved.

Kanzaki crouches down and begins to push Touma so he can be face up. As she pushes him, Touma suddenly hits her in the face with the back hand of his fist. The blow barely had strength in it, but it still caused Kanzaki to quickly jump back.

Touma remains on the floor and laughs softly. “This really hurts” said Touma “You’re too nice of a person. I think that hit hurt me more than you.” Soon darkness consumes Touma and he falls unconscious.

Stiyl soon appears behind Kanzaki with a cigarette in his mouth. “Are we done here?” he asks.

Kanzaki simply nods, and stares at Touma’s unconscious body. “Just maybe.” She whispers “Just maybe you can do it.”   


	6. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being defeated by Kanzaki, Touma is reminded of his weakness and falls back to old habits.  
> Can he overcome his own weaknesses for both Index and his sake?

_The boy had lost what he would consider a family member. That first year in middle school was nothing, but a blur to him._  
_The boy that would laugh and spread joy to others was gone. He was a reserved and quiet boy instead._ _Some of the kids who knew him beforehand had almost mistaken him for someone else._  
The energy and positivity that the boy had possessed was gone, and it was only going to get worse.

" _I have something important to tell you dear," Said the boy's mother. The boy simply nodded his head as he tried to do his homework.  
__"I…" the mother struggles to get words out of her mouth. "I have breast cancer." she said as tears began to down her face and she hugs the boy._

_The boy simply let the tears fall down his face causing his homework to be wet. He gripped his pencil so hard it snapped under the pressure as the anger and sadness overwhelmed him. '  
Why me? This is such bad luck. Damn it, I want to get away from this. I don't… want to… do this anymore. Just no more, I want to run away.'_

_Dark thoughts had entered the boy's mind and had started to consume him, and would eventually lead him towards a path to the most unlikely destination._

* * *

Darkness had surrounded Touma and this darkness was akin to an abyss. Touma had woken up to this black abyss that surrounds him.  
He frantically looked around for any sign of life or a landmark that he could recognize. With no end of the darkness in sight, Touma was beginning to panic.

"What the hell is happening, I thought I was fighting Kanzaki. Where the hell am I?" said Touma as he started to run through the darkness. His mind begins to panic as his futile efforts to escape the everlasting darkness continued. "Did you really think you could escape? You really thought that saving her is going to make us feel better?" said the strange voice.

Touma looked around the darkness to see where the voice was coming from. He was panicking, and his heart was racing as he couldn't understand the situation he was in nor how he got here. Touma had received a feeling he hadn't felt in very long time. "Just like old times, huh? This feeling of despair and helplessness." spoke the strange voice once again.  
Touma had looked down to his feet and saw a silhouette with a white outline staring back at him. "Found me!" said the silhouette with a grin on its face.  
The silhouette had suddenly appeared in front of Touma suddenly, an action that caused Touma to jump with fear and caused him to back away from the shadowy-like entity in front of him.

"What are you?" asked Touma with fear in his voice as he attempts to regain his composure. "You really are a dumbass aren't ya? It's that old cliché ya know. The one where the main character talks to his inner self." said the silhouette as it shrugs its shoulders. "But that's beside the point right now, as it doesn't change the fact that you're still trying to run away from your problems."  
Touma's mind was still panicking and the revelation from the silhouette did not help.

"What do you mean?" responded Touma. "You honestly think just pretending to be the 'original' will make it go away? This darkness and despair you have will never go away, and it's only going to get worse for you. This path you chose will bring nothing but suffering and you'll just run away. Just like last time." said the silhouette as it began to laugh at Touma. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" commanded Touma but the laughter continued to echo.

The silhouette abruptly stopped laughing and, in a flash, grabbed Touma by the head with both hands. Touma's attempts at escape had no effect as any strength he had fails him. "Now listen you little shit. We will never be happy, nor will we ever find peace. So just give up and resign to this darkness. It's so much more easier and you've already done it once. So, what's a second time? Besides, no matter how much you ignore me, I will always come back and remind you of reality." said the silhouette with a sinister tone in its voice. "Well, I'll be seeing you real soon." The silhouette released Touma and the two began to sink into what seems to be the floor.

Touma tried to escape but every attempt he made was futile. Soon the darkness acts like water and Touma begins to drown. His sight disappears but his hearing remains and soon laughter fills his ears as the darkness consumes him.

* * *

Pure light soon filled Touma's vision and he closes his eyes in order not strain them. He opens them again to see the image of a ceiling, and soon Touma begins to panic. He quickly tries to get up, but soon pain forces him back to the ground.  
"Touma, you're awake!" said a familiar voice. Soon Index appeared from the kitchen and ran up to Touma. "I thought were you weren't going to wake up. I was so worried when I saw you unconscious in the street and covered in wounds." said Index as tears began to form in her eyes. Touma struggles to place his hand on her head, and despite the pain he reaches for her head and attempts to calm her down. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to worry you, but thanks for nursing me." said Touma as he pats Index's head attempting to calm her down.  
Index collects herself and quickly raises back from ground. "Stay right there! I'll get you some food!" Touma simply smiles as he sees her walk towards the kitchen.  
_"I'm glad that it was just a nightmare, but what an experience that was. I thought that everything up till now was a dream. I really thought that…I never died and returned to my world."_  thought Touma to himself.

Soon Index appeared from the kitchen with a bowl of rice on one hand and chopsticks on the other. Index kneels down by Touma's side and clumsily uses the chopsticks in an attempt to feed him. "Here Touma, eat this." said Index as her hand shook with nervousness and positioned the chopsticks by Touma's mouth. He leans forward and gingerly eats the clump of rice in front of Index's judging eyes. "It's actually well-made Index. I guess you finally learned how to use the rice cooker." said Touma with a sigh of relief. Over the time that the duo was staying at Komoe's apartment, Touma had been making Index read the instructions and watching by example of how to use the rice cooker. Of course, the attempts seemed pointless as Index never seemed to have understood it, as nothing but watery undercooked rice was the result of their 'training'. Index seemed to be beaming as Touma complimented her. " _I seem to remember events going differently here. Oh well."_ thought Touma as he continued to eat more of the rice.

Soon voices could be heard by the front door as it was opened by Komoe. "Ahh, Kamijou-chan you're awake!" said Komoe as she realized that Touma was awake.  
"Nice to see you again, comedian." said Stiyl Magnus as he appeared from the door with Kanzaki behind him. "Talk about a convenient appearance." whispered Touma under his breath as he sees the two magicians by the door. Index quickly gets up and puts herself in between Touma and the magicians. "Please leave Touma alone! It's me you want, isn't it!?" yelled Index as she continued to protect Touma.

"Hmm, don't worry we simply wanted to see if the boy would chain you down. So, don't even think of escaping or the boy will suffer for it. We'll be back tonight." said Stiyl coldly as he left. Kanzaki lingers for a short moment and stares at both Index and Touma with regret. She simply closes her eyes and soon follows behind Stiyl. "Thank goodness…" said Index as she began to collapse towards the ground. Touma quickly raises from the futon and barely manages to catch Index. The catch caused Touma a great deal of pain to his arms due to his forearms still retaining the cuts from Kanzaki's attacks. "Touma…" is all Index could muster from her mouth before losing consciousness. Komoe runs towards the pair with a very worried look on her face "Sister-chan! Is she okay?" she asked as she puts her hand on Index's forehead. Touma's face showed nothing but concern and worry as he holds Index's body.  _"Damn it, I want to run away so badly."_ He thought with disappointment in himself.  _"Damn it all."_

* * *

As Stiyl and Kanzaki continue to watch over Touma and Index, Kanzaki still continues to think about what Touma had said to her a few days ago.  
_"The boy is a fool to believe that he could fix Index of her memory loss. But yet why do I want to believe him so badly?"_  she thought to herself as she recalls the look on Touma's face as they fought.  _"That boy had nothing but determination on his face. He may be act like a coward, but his heart is kind and strong. He really is an interesting person."_ She quietly chuckles to herself about this thought. Stiyl removes his gaze from his binoculars and sighs to himself. "What are you laughing about?" asked Stiyl as he turns towards Kanzaki.

"I was just wondering if that boy will really save Index." said Kanzaki as she closes her eyes and maintains a serious face.  
Stiyl sighs and shakes his head disappointingly "You honestly believe that? He wasn't the first to try and help nor will he be the last." He said very matter-of-factly and with a look devoid of hope.  
Kanzaki was surprised by how hopeless Stiyl was. Index was trapped in a vicious cycle and they were stuck along with her. They both learned the cruel reality of this cycle and had given up on any hope for Index. All they felt was despair and they had accepted the fact that nothing was going to change for them.  
Especially not that some high school Esper boy was going to change their situation. Kanzaki had been given a reminder of their situation by Stiyl and yet she wanted to believe once more.

* * *

The sun had set in Academy City and all the students were leaving their respective schools and moving on with their lives.  
However, for a certain unlucky boy, he was deep in thought as he watched over Index as she laid on the futon. Touma was simply staring at her with a vacant look.  
He was all alone as Komoe had gone to take a bath, but this resulted in Touma's depression and dark thoughts resurfacing.  
"I know what to do. It's so easy and yet this fear is over coming me. I thought after what happened at the dorms I was over this, but now…I'm not sure anymore." Touma said out loud to himself. The resolve he had was gone due to his own negativity and now only doubt remains.

"What's the point anymore? I'll never be happy, it's the same shit every time. I find happiness and then I lose it, repeatedly. Even in this world I can't escape this cycle, I just want to end this already. I guess I'll lose my memories and call it a day." he said to himself as he stares at his right palm, recalling what the future entails.  
He makes a fist with that same hand and puts it to his forehead. Soon tears began to flow from Touma.  
"I'm sorry Index. I'm just not strong enough." He said between sniffs as the tears continue "I'm not the person you think I am. I've just been lying to you and myself that maybe I can be like the real Touma, but the reality is I'm just some loser that no one cared for. But don't worry I'll just lose my memories and you'll be better off in the long run." Soon, Touma wipes his face and begins to open Index's mouth for the magic seal that traps her in a cycle of memory wipes.  
Just as when Touma was going to begin the process, the home phone rings. "Who would be calling now?" asked Touma as he picked up the phone. "Can you hear me?" said a familiar voice

"What do you want, Kanzaki?" quickly replied Touma "Is she…Is Index there?" she asked with hesitation. Touma turns towards Index's resting body "I mean, she's still asleep but yeah she's here."  
"I see. Please listen to what I have to say. Her limit is tonight at midnight" she said very coldly.  
"Okay, and..?" said Touma wanting to get the conversation done as quickly as possible. "I just wanted to tell you so that you could say goodbye to her." she said sounding regretful. "I appreciate it but after tonight she'll stay with me, once I fix her." Touma said with confidence. "You honestly believe you could fix her, and she can keep her memories?" Kanzaki said as she gripped her cell phone with anger. "Of course, I'm a man of my word. So, get that damn edge lord over here and I'll show you something crazy." Touma said as he hangs up the phone.

"Now, then where was I?" he said as he continues from where left off, but once again the phone rings.  
"God damn it! Just leave me alone!" Touma yelled as he picked up the phone once more. "Hello, Kamijou-chan?" said a soft child-like voice on the other end of the call.  
"Oh, Komoe- sensei, what's wrong?" said Touma as he quickly tries to calm down. "I should be asking you that."  
"What do you mean?" Touma replied, very confused about the sudden concern from his teacher.  
"Oh please Kamijou-chan, I  **am**  your teacher you know? If one of my students needs help, I'll be there for them." Komoe said while sounding very proud of herself.  
Touma had thought about this scenario and laughed to himself. "Thank you… for caring." thought Touma but his bad habit of speaking his mind surfaced again.  
"Of course, you have people to support you. I'll listen to you right now, if you want."

Touma takes a deep breath and decides to reveal his true thoughts for once.  
"I've… been through a lot of…stuff. I've lost people that… were important to me… and I've …been hurt… too many times… by people I thought I could trust."  
he struggled to say as tears begin to roll down his face. "I…gave up. I don't…believe in myself anymore, and I'm always putting others before myself. I honestly don't care what happens… to me anymore. I honestly don't know what to do anymore." Touma proceeded to make a fist and clenched it in frustration.

Komoe on the other side of the phone had shed a few tears as well, even though she was getting a massage on a chair, she truly felt sorry for Touma.  
She recollects herself, took a deep breath, and reminds herself that Touma needs help. "I'm sorry to hear that, Kamijou-chan. The fact that you told me means you want to get better right?" she said with a hint of optimism. Touma was surprised by her train of thought, but deep down he knew she was right. After all, he always wanted help from someone, but no one realized or simply ignored his cries of help. "You're a kind-hearted person who's suffered greatly, but i know that you're also a strong person. I know it seems like a there's no hope, but you can't give up.  
Life isn't always bad and I'm sure you had good experiences too. There are people who care about you and want you to try your best. You're not alone, Kamijou-chan.  
You just have to move forward and try again. This is Academy City after all, where dreams come true and everyone gets a second chance." she said trying to cheer Touma up.

 _"Second chances, huh? A new life for me, I never really moved on from the past. I only focused on the bad times, all the despair. I never tried to pick myself back up. I only went through the motions of it all, and I half assed it. I don't want to go back to that. I want to... try again. Just more one time."_ Touma thought to himself.  
"Just believe in yourself some more, because I believe in you. and I'm sure you can anything if you put your mind to it." she said adding on to her statement.

"…Thank you." is all Touma could muster past the tears that flowed from his eyes. "We'll talk more when I get back home, okay?" Komoe said as she hangs up the phone. Touma laughed quietly to himself "I guess I was the one with the illusion, huh? I really am an idiot." he said as he wiped his tears and regained his fragile confidence. He got up and decided that it was time.  
"I guess I just need to believe, uh? I have to keep fighting for Index and myself as well. No more half-hearted measures, I'll give it everything I got from now on." Touma said as he stared at his right hand with a look of determination.

"All or nothing, I guess" said Touma as begins to open Index's mouth for the magical seal that was hidden away.  
Touma inserts some of his fingers into her mouth in order negate the seal when two loud knocks were coming from the front door.  
"I'm a little busy, right now! Can you come back later!" he yelled towards the door. Stiyl and Kanzaki were on the other side of the front entrance and were surpised by the response. Stiyl was furious from Touma's yelling "Are you kidding me? You called us here, you Esper freak!" yelled back Stiyl as he knocked on the door even harder than before. "Oh, shut up, you damn…Oh I found-" said Touma as he was interrupted by the shockwave of dispelling the magical seal.

Touma flew back due to the shockwave and hit the wall behind him. The resulting shock wave blew open the front door, and both magicians had promptly dodged.  
Soon Index had risen from the futon as if she was possessed by a robot and her eyes had opened revealing blood red magical circles as they glowed intensely, but she only had a blank look. "Warning: Chapter 3, Verse 3. All barriers for Index Librorum Prohibitorum from first to third have been breached. Preparing to regenerate…failed.  
Auto-regeneration cannot be accomplished. Switching priority to eliminating the intruder in order to protect the 103,000 archived grimoires." said Index very robotically as her crimson eyes look stare at Touma. "I feel like this might've been a mistake." lamented Touma as he was left astonished by the sight he was taking in.  
Kanzaki and Stiyl were also in a state of shock as they both stood by the front entrance of the apartment. Index sang a song that was beyond human comprehension and what seemed like black lightning had started to scatter around the room.

The imagery of Index had completely flipped in everyone's mind. A small innocent girl had turned into what could only be described as a sleeping monster being forced awake, and yet Touma had once again begun to laugh. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" it was a laugh that was not born of nervousness nor one of confidence.  
It was a strange laughter that could easily confuse a person between the two. "It's showtime." said Touma in a gesture to psych himself up. He clinched his right fist and brought it up to his chest. A feeling had swelled within him and soon his eyes were filled a look with of determination. He quickly sprung into action and ran towards Index, but the black lightning had cracked up and started to widen open. From the black abyss of the cracks that appeared around Index, she quickly released what seemed like a pillar of light towards Touma. He instinctively put up his right hand and blocked the pillar of light. The pillar was stopped and started to scatter in every possible direction around Touma's right hand.

However the pillar still hadn't been negated, in fact it seemed like it would go on endlessly. Touma had started to use his left hand to hold on his right wrist and his feet were firmly planted to the floor. However, despite his attempts to stand his ground he would slowly be pushed back as the pillar slowly ate away at his hand. "Okay I regret this decision!" yelled Touma as he continued his futile attempt to stop the pillar."She's using magic, but how? That's…" said Kanzaki as her mind continues to find some reasoning to the current events. Stiyl only remained in a state of shock and speechlessness as he took in the sight of Touma holding his ground against Index's assault.

"Are you guys really just going to stand there and watch me die!? You guys were lied to! It's actually not that hard to figure out!" screamed Touma in pain as some of the skin on his arm began to peel. Kanzaki snapped out of her daze and soon recalls Touma's words of a better tomorrow. She grips her katana as she takes in a deep breath and releases as her eyes also glow with determination. "Salvare000!" yelled Kanzaki as she pulled her katana out of the sheath. The sheer wind pressure caused by the action itself caused the tatami mats on floor of the apartment to rise up, including the ones underneath Index's feet. Her pillar of light rose up towards the roof and pierced the heavens above. The remains of the ceiling scatter around the four, as the pillar of light disappears. Touma quickly catches his breath and rotates his right waist, in order to stretch it. "You know, for a moment there I actually thought you weren't going to help me." said Touma as he walks back towards the kitchen just next to Kanzaki. Both magicians continued to be confused by Touma's reactions as he seemed to be perfectly calm. "Found it!" yelled Touma as he walked out of kitchen with a bicycle helmet "With this, I'm unstoppable." He said while puffing his chest full of pride.

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Stiyl with great fury "HOW COULD YOU BE JOKING AROUND EVEN NOW!"  
"Look out!" yelled Kanzaki as what appeared to be feathers were dropping from the sky. "It's Dragon's Breath, be careful! If one of those touch you, who knows what will happen!" As soon as Kanzaki had finished her explanation, Index had recovered and continued her assault on Touma.  
The pillar of light had soon again been met with Touma's right hand. "Okay, this really hurts! It's stronger than last time!" he yelled as he kept his arm up.  
Stiyl had put his right hand behind Touma and helped Touma to hold his ground. He then used his left hand to take out the rune cards he had in his inner coat pocket and scattered them around the room. Each card had stuck to the walls as if they had been taped there. "Do you really believe you can help her?" asked Stiyl sincerely as if his facade had been dropped. "Are you really asking me this now!" yelled Touma as the pain from the pillar started to become unbearable. "JUST ANSWER ME!" Stiyl yelled wanting the answer "Haha, I already told you idiot. I'll show you something amazing. A world where the three of you can smile and laugh together. A world where all of us get our happy ending. My heart is unclouded with doubt. Just fellow me and I'll show you that world!" Touma said as he attempts to push back with all his strength.

"Saint George's Holy Sanctuary is not showing any sign of effect on the intruder. Now switching to a more powerful spell, and continuing objective of annihilating the intruder." said Index as the pillar of light grows even bigger. The pillar begins to push back Touma and Stiyl with the duo gritting their teeth. Touma's right hand was beginning to bend backwards with his fingers going first.  
The pain was too much for Touma to handle and yet he refused to give up. Stiyl for a moment is amazed by Touma's strength and gave a brief smile "I really do hate you." he whispers to himself "Innocentius!" he yells. Soon flames began to surround Touma and shielded him from the pillar of light. Touma takes a step back and catches his breath.  
"Go! You idiot!" yelled Stiyl. Touma quickly understood what had to done as he sprints full force towards Index, his body is already being pushed to his limits.  
Even Touma himself doesn't understand what is driving him to continue forward.

"Warning, Chapter 6, Verse 13. New enemy identified. Altering combat strategy. Beginning search of Battle Location…Completed.  
Setting for complete destruction of enemy. Kamijou Touma, highest priority." said Index as she increased the power towards the pillar.  
Touma continues to run at her even with the screams of Innocentius in the background. "Warning, Chapter 22 Verse 1. Successfully calculated reverse-spell for flame magic. Distortion of Church of the Cross motif has been exhibited by runes. Formulating counter-Church of the Cross spell. Now moving to Saint George's Holy Sanctuary stage two." she continued as she adjusted the pillar into a fine point and turned it black instead. Innocentius began to scream even louder and soon disappeared as it could no longer take the assault.

Touma reaches Index and touches her head with his right hand. The pillar suddenly disappears and soon the sound of scattering glass is heard.  
"War…ning. Final. Chapter. Collar…has been critically damaged. Regen…eration imposs…" said Index as she falls to ground and soon falls unconscious.  
Touma catches his breath as the feathers continue to fall around him. He walks slowly and picks up Index in his arms.  
_"And that's the end of that."_ He thought to himself. He hears someone yelling at him and turns towards them.  
A feather begins to inch closer to Touma's head, and he quickly began to run back to others with Index in tow.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yells with slight tears in his eyes. He passes Index to Stiyl to catches his breath, and soon dust falls from his head.  
Touma inspects head, but there was nothing but hair and dust. "Oh jeez. That was way too close for comfort." said Touma with a shocked face.  
The bicycle helmet had turned to dust due to the feathers, and it only makes Stiyl and Kanzaki wonder what would've happened if Touma didn't have his helmet?

"Let's get out of here please. These feathers are making me nervous." said Touma as he walks out the door. "AHHHHH! Kamijou-Chan, what happened to my apartment!?" yelled out Komoe as she appeared around the corner of the street. "I can explain. First, I hope you don't have satellite TV cause that's gone now. Second, I hope you have house insurance." said Touma as he breaks out in a cold sweat. Soon, Komoe began to pout "This isn't a joke, you know!" she said as she began to lecture Touma. Kanzaki and Stiyl had decided to take this opportunity to examine Index as Touma distracted at the moment. "Is it truly over?" said Stiyl as he gently puts Index on the ground. He seems to stare sincerely at her as he takes a deep breath.  
"I believe so." said Kanzaki as she gives a sweet smile as a weight lifts off her shoulder. "We should inspect her with magic, just to be sure she's completely fine." said Stiyl as he starts to prepare a magic spell. Kanzaki nods in agreement and began to help in the process.

"Wah! Kamijou-chan, your hand!" yelled Komoe as she finally realized the physical condition of Touma. The realization also hits Touma as the pain reaches him all at once. Touma grits his teeth as he endures the pain. "I think need a doctor."said Touma with clear pain in his voice. "Of course, you need one Kamijous-chan!" yelled Komoe.  
At that moment, Stiyl and Kanzaki came out of the ruined apartment and came down the steps with Index in Stiyl's arms. "We'll take her back now." said Stiyl.  
"Don't be stupid!" yelled Touma "You take her back and they'll just shackle her again. They'll probably get rid of you guys as well, just to make sure." He continued as he walked towards them. "Kamijou-chan! Calm down! Don't push yourself!" said Komoe as she tries to push Touma back to no avail.  
Touma and Stiyl stared at each other for a good while, and it seemed that a fight was going to brew. Stiyl simply closed his eyes and turned his head  
"Tch. I can't argue with that logic. Besides it might be better to leave her with you for now till we get word back from the higher-ups." said Stiyl as he passes Index to Touma.  
Stiyl turns around begins to walk away "We'll be back soon." he said as looked forward refusing to look back. Kanzaki turned towards Touma and gives a small nod, and then followed behind Stiyl. "Kamijou-Chan! What happened when I left!?" Komoe asked with concern and frustration. "Can we just go to the hospital please?" Touma said as he struggled to hold Index.

* * *

"The Index is in the hands of Zero" said a mysterious figure that was watching the events from a local rooftop.  
"…Yes. The magicians are reporting to their superiors as we speak. We are proceeding as planned, with the exception of Testament being destroyed.  
I'm surprised you even needed my help." The figure continues to speak to someone on a commutation device.  
This person wears a type of black hi-tech armor that no one knows exist, even in the technologically advanced Academy City not many are aware of its existence.  
This person's voice is masked by voice modulator making it impossible to know the gender or even tone that they speak in.  
Even their face is masked by a black visor that covers their entire face. "I see. Zero is … too passive. You needed me to get ball rolling just in case. That doesn't seem your style, but I'm not complaining. What about Accelerator? Do we need to adjust for the project… very well. I'll return to base, Mr. Crowley." said the figure as they quickly disappeared without a trace.

* * *

The night had passed, and another hot summer day began as Index walked in the halls of the local District 7 hospital.  
She nervously walked towards a closed door that belongs to a certain unlucky boy. Index nervously paces back and forth in front of the door contemplating whether to enter or not. She stops, and shakes her head to clear her thoughts. She takes a deep breath and puts on a brave face, and she opened the door. As she entered, the sun hit her eyes and a spikey haired silhouette is all she sees. "Touma?" asked Index meekly.

"Hm?" said the silhouette as it turns around from the window towards Index. "Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you were." said Touma as he gently smiles at Index. Index began to cry and ran up to Touma almost hitting him. "Hey! My arm is still recovering! Don't suffocate me!" he said to her deaf ears. "I'm so sorry, Touma! I didn't want you to get hurt! Please forgive me!" she cried as she continued to hug Touma. "I thought I told you to get off of me!" said Touma as he uses his left arm to get Index off him.  
Index finally stopped and stood next to Touma's bed. She continued to cry and whimper over Touma as she blames herself for what transpired.  
"Don't blame yourself." said Touma sweetly "You're just a girl who had to shoulder a lot of things, but now that's over. You can just be a normal girl from now on."  
Index began to cry even more so. "Hey, this is the part where you're supposed be happy, not sad." he said as he tries to calm her down.  
"I… am happy." said Index "I'm … so glad…I met you…Touma." "Hmm. Me too Index, me too." said Touma.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment." said a certain frog faced doctor as he knocked on the open door and walked in.  
"But I have a letter for you Kamijou-kun." He said as he passed the letter towards Touma. The letter has a pink envelope with a heart shaped seal.  
"You seem popular." said the doctor "Please don't." said Touma with a deadpan look.  
"I'm just saying. First it was the blonde and now a silver haired nun, plus a letter." replied the doctor  
"Please don't remind me." said Touma as he gives a sad look towards the doctor.  
"Ahh, forgive me. I guess I said something I shouldn't have. Well, I'll see myself out." said the doctor as he awkwardly leaves the room.  
"What did he mean by "a blonde" Touma?" asked Index as she finally calmed down.  
"I'd rather not talk about that." replied Touma desperately wanting to move on.  
Although Index wasn't happy with the reply, she decided to drop the topic out of respect for his wishes. Touma opened the letter with help from Index and proceeds to read it.

_Any standard greeting would be a waste of space for someone like you, so I'm skipping them._

_Well you've done it, you bastard. I hope you're happy and I would love to end it here. But if I addressed my own feelings I might as well have just gone there personally, and extend your recovery._

The letter continued like this for 8 more pages. Touma promptly skipped them and just laughed them. Then, he reads the 9th and last page.

_For now, I will do the bare minimum of what is required of me for your help and explain about that girl and her circumstances. I can't stand the thought of owing you anything because the next time we meet, we are sure to be enemies._

_We don't trust you scientists, so we examined her in our own way before the doctors saw her, and she seems to be fine. The higher ups in the Anglican Church seem to want to retrieve her as soon as possible now that her collar has been removed, but Kanzaki and I have managed to convince them to simply observe for now. Although I personally cannot stand to have her with you for even a moment._

_However, she used magic based on the 103,000 grimoires when in the John's Pen mode the Church prepared. Now that John's Pen has been destroyed, it is possible she can use magic of her own free will now. If the destruction of John's Pen has caused her magic power to recover, we must reorganize our strength in case of any event._

_That being said, I don't see how her magic power could realistically recover. It's hardly worth warning you about, but anyone that can freely use those 103,000 grimoires is just too dangerous._

_(By the way, this does not mean we have given up and are leaving her to you. Once we have gathered the information we need and gathered the equipment we need, we intend to take her again. I don't like catching people off guard, so make sure you prepare yourself.)_

_P.S. This letter is made to self-destruct after it has been read. Even if you had realized the truth, you need to be punished for making that bet without consulting us.  
I hope this blows off a finger or two of that precious right hand of yours._

After all that, a rune was craved unto the paper and began to work its magic. Soon the papers puffed into smoke leaving behind nothing but dust.  
"What an asshole, but he sure loves his party tricks." said Touma being annoyed at dust sitting at his lap. "Touma! What happened to the letter and did it say!? Was it a trap!?" said Index with worry.  
"No, it said I was an unlucky loser, but overall nothing new." said Touma brushing it off. "Just another day for me." Index wasn't happy with that answer and began to get angry.

 _"I don't know why I've been revived. I thought of this as curse or a cruel joke. But now, I want to see this as a second chance. I want to make the most out of this, and live my life to the fullest. God or anyone else if you are out there. I guess should thank you. Thank you for giving this loser another chance to make something out of himself."  
_ thought Touma as he laughed when Index began to lecture him over taking everything as a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned from the dead. I'm sure all 3 of my readers are glad. I'll be sure to see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you enjoyed yourself. Don't be afraid to leave some suggestions or reviews as it will help me improve the story.


End file.
